1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, particularly relates to a printing apparatus having a structure capable of being divided into a plurality of components.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with correspondence to multicolor print or correspondence to large capacity of a recording medium, a printing apparatus causes size increase.
In case that the printing apparatus exceeds a common volume by the size increase, the printing apparatus is restricted by a width and a height of a door, a passage, an elevator or the like at an installing location. Therefore reconstruction of a building for installing the printing apparatus is needed. Also, in the case that the printing apparatus exceeds a common weight by the size increase, transporting means is limited and a number of persons are needed for operation of moving the printing apparatus.
Accordingly, a large printing apparatus is carried in to an installing location in the divided style a plurality of components, and the components are integrated at the installing location.